the_moon_guardianfandomcom-20200214-history
Argent Crusade
The Argent Crusade is an order of holy warriors formed from the union of the Reformed Order of the Silver Hand and the Argent Dawn. Led by the paladin Tirion Fordring, the Argent Crusade was a major contributor to the successful campaign in Northrend that toppled the Lich King. As of the Great Cataclysm, they currently work to restore the Plaguelands of northern Lordaeron. History The Argent Crusade was formed shortly after the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel, when Tirion Fordring, leader of the reformed Silver Hand reclaimed, and evidently purified the Ashbringer during a confrontation with the Lich King. He assumed a leadership position over the Argent Dawn and united the two factions in order to take the fight against the Lich King to Northrend. Cataclysm Since the Cataclysm, the Argent Crusade has strengthened its presence in the Plaguelands, claiming not only outposts formerly held by the now-defunct Argent Dawn, such as Light's Hope Chapel, but also the former Scarlet Crusade towns of Hearthglen and Tyr's Hand, but also the four towers through the Eastern Plaguelands; around which the plague has receded. They have also joined forces with the Cenarion Circle to help heal the Plaguelands from its plagued state. Prominent Figures Active - Non Player Characters Highlord Tirion Fordring: Starting as a Paladin of the Silver Hand, Tirion was stripped of his title for aiding the orc Eitrigg and driven into exile. Years later, Tirion reemerged as the leader of one of the most powerful neutral organizations in the world. He currently leads the Argent Crusade in their work to restoring the Plaguelands to their now lost beauty from the city of Hearthglen. Commander Eligor Dawnbringer: Dawnbringer is, presumably, the leader of the subfaction within the Argent Crusade known as the Brotherhood of the Light. He, like many within the Crusade, were present during the War in Northrend and from Wintergarde Keep he led forces of the Brotherhood, Crusade and those he could enlist in attacking the floating necropolis of Naxxramas and the nearby fortifactions of the Scarlet Onslaught Lord Maxwell Tyrosus: Lord Tyrosus is one of the main leaders within the Argent Crusade, he is, presumably, in overall command of all units acting within the region known as the "Eastern Plaguelands." He was present at the Siege of the Sanguine and later at the Battle for Light's Hope Chapel where he witnessed the Argent Dawn's transformation to the Argent Crusade. Active - Player Characters Crusader Lord Dilan Ravenshield: Harsh and sometimes hot-headed, Lord Dilan Ravenshield leads a special operations branch of the Argent Crusade known as House Ravenshield. Like Rease, Dilan attempts to be the best leader he could while attaining the respect of his operatives and prides himself on their professional nature. Sometimes. Dilan is thankful for the patience of his officers and soldiers in the line of duty as well as his allies. Lord-Commander Lantos Swiftsong: Member of the Brotherhood of the Light and leader of the Argent Bulwark, Lantos is currently gathering more members to take the fight once again to the front lines. Lantos is known to be an Argent patriot and has earned the respect of many within the Crusade. The Lord-Commander tends to be quite calm on the field and demands respect from all his soldiers. He's grown to be well respected by some outside the Crusade. High-Commander Rease Stoneheart: Silly, womanizing, young, brave and honorable are a few words to describe the leader of the Argent Onslaught, a branch of the Argent Crusade. Rease's leadership has his soldiers and officers at his side in a heartbeat in and out of the heat of battle. Activity in the World The Crusade as a whole has many Companies that have gained prominance during the War in Northrend and during the War in the Plaguelands against the Undead Scourge and other forces of evil. Some of the more active ones outside of the Crusade's territory within the Plaguelands as a whole and some regions of Northrend are listed below. The Argent Bulwark The Argent Bulwark is a group of highly trained soldiers under the command of Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong, the Bulwark has a long history dating back to the days of the Dawn when they broke away from the Scarlet Crusade. Currently they make their base out of Light's Hope Chapel, choosing to go back to the Crusade's roots in the Dawn instead of making their base within Hearthglen. The Bulwark itself is a small order once again but is working on rebuilding their ranks. The Argent Onslaught The Argent Onslaught is a new group of Crusaders led by High-Commander Rease Stoneheart, they base themselves out of the City of Hearthglen and are dedicated to fighting evil where ever it may be found. The Argent Watch The Argent Watch is a relatively minor sect of Crusaders, dedicated to preserving the Crusade and fighting off the forces of Scourge and the other evils in the world. Currently it is led by Commander Xaejan, they base themselves out of Hearthglen. It is currently thought to be disbanded. The House of Ravenshield The House of Ravenshield is an order led by Field Commander Dilan Ravenshield, it is a mixture of soldiers and civilians loyal to the Crusade who dedicate themselves to hunting down the members of the Cult of the Damned. Members take an oath to serve the world and fight evil where ever it may be found in whatever form. Currently it operates out of Hearthglen but frequently visits Stormwind's Argent Embassy. The Dawn Watch One of the newest groups of Crusaders, these men and women work out of the Argent Crusade's Embassy within Stormwind City and fight to destroy the threats plagueing the region of Duskwood while the Kingdom of Stormwind fails to send sufficient soldiers and aid to the people in the region. It was led by Watch-Commander Michael Lightsonnet, it has since been disbanded. Former Commander's Below is a list of former Argent Crusade Commanders. Former Watch-Commander Michael Lightsonnet: A relatively new leader in the Crusade and the only one that operates in the Kingdom of Stormwind, Michael is head of the Dawn Watch, a branch of the Crusade stationed in Stormwind to fight back the undead in Duskwood with the aid of the Night Watch. A young and respectful man, Michael is always attempting to bring the forces of the Onslaught and Ravenshield from Hearthglen to train with his recruites and possibly aid in clearing out a few undead along the way. In recent months the Dawn Watch has gone on hiatus and Michael was transfered, along with any left under his command, to the unit of Dilan Ravenshield. Argent Military and Civilians This is all mostly fanon under my own "Argent Fanon Expansion" you can believe it or not, it's up to you - Lantos/Ryan404000 Army The Bulwark of the Argent Military consist of soldiers, spellcasters and more within the Argent Crusade's Army. It has a large pool of soldiers and is filled with soldiers from the various races of the Alliance and Horde. The hierarchy within the Argent Crusade is as follows. *Highlord Fordring **High Command ***Regimental / Brigade Commanders ****Company Commanders At the top of the Argent Command structure is Highlord Fordring, and below him is a group of men and women of various races known as 'High Command' these men and women both advise Lord Fordring and give commands and orders when necessary, which in the day to day dealings of the Crusade they are ones who usually pass out orders with Lord Fordring watching the overall situation and stepping in when necessary. Underneath High Command are various Regiment / Brigade Commanders who are in charge of multiple companies of soldiers, and beneath them are the normal company commanders. As an added note, in this case 'Regiments' refer to multiple companies being grouped together. So the Bulwark is only a single company the fact that they are usually paired up with B and D Companies make it so they are in the Regiment / Brigade / Battalion known as the 'Bulwark Brigade' So for the point of Argent military, the three terms can be used interchangably to refer to multiple companies being paired together. Below is a list of men and women known to be in Argent High Command (NPC Only) *Lord Maxwell Tyrosus *Commander Eligor Dawnbringer Below is a list of men and women known to be Argent Regimental Commanders (Players+NPC) *Lord Commander Lantos Swiftsong *Crusader Lord Dilan Ravenshield Below is a list of men and women known to be Argent Company Commanders (Players+NPCs) *Archmage Galnious Rex (Vigilant Company, Ravenshield Regiment) *Captain Cogshank Fizzlehammer (Gnonomaly Company, 25th Plaguelands Battalion) *Commander Ashton Ironblood (Vigilant Company, Ravenshield Regiment) *Major Charles Reynolds (Bantha Company, Bulwark Brigade) *Major Shylah Elvia (Dewback Company, Bulwark Brigade) List of Regiments / Brigades / Battalions *Ravenshield Regiment (House of Ravenshield) *Bulwark Brigade (Argent Bulwark) *25th Plaguelands Battalion List of Companies *Bantha (Bulwark Brigade) *Cog (25th Plagueland Battalion) *Dewback (Bulwark Brigade) *Fairwind (25th Plagueland Battalion) *Gnonomaly (25th Plaguelands Battalion) *Vigilant (Ravenshield Regiment) Navy In the past, especially during the Northrend Campaign, the Argent Crusade lacked a navy, if anything they held only a few ships under their command. This meant that the Argent Crusade relied mostly on support from the Grand Alliance and New Horde to ship supplies and soldiers to Northrend. But with the recent success of Lord Commander Swiftsong in persuading High Command about the importance of a navy in terms of shipping soldiers, materials and commerece, a small amount of gold has been diverted to the Bulwark to oversee the construction of a small fleet of ships so the Crusade can work on becoming self-reliant for shipping soldiers where ever they're needed across the world. Though not yet ready, or even started in some cases, High Command has worked with Swiftsong to set up a ranking structure for the fleet. *Argent High Command (Above) **Fleet Admiral/Commander (Can be under the command of a Regimental Commander) ***Captain Known Fleet Admiral/Commanders (NPC + Player) *Currently None Known Captains (NPC + Player) *Xal (Rosebud) *Piper Abel Civilians Ranks and Specializations The entirety of this section should be taken as an OOC Note to players wishing to join in Argent Crusade RP. While companies within the Crusade are allowed to make their own ranking structure or stick to a generic one, it has been noted in the past that ranks used within the Argent Crusade and the Argent Dawn (Though unconfirmed) are as followed. Do note the following listed below are ranks obtainable within the Crusade, so it will not include ranks such as Highlord, and High Crusader. Ranks The following are specializations seen by Argent Crusaders within the game, this obviously does not include all the various types of magi, warlocks, druids, shamans and more who may be employed with the Argent Crusade. Specializations Category:Kingdom of Lordaeron Category:Lordaeron Organizations Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Argent Dawn Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:War against the Lich King Category:Ashen Verdict Category:Neutral Organizations